Mariposas del pasado
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Se dice que cuando ocurre una gran injusticia o se comete un grave error, las almas de los involucrados vuelven a renacer para enmendar su pasado. Draco es, por mucho, la persona que más errores ha cometido por culpa de su orgullo y ambición. Sin embargo, en esta vida no se puede dar el lujo de dejar que el amor se le escape, porque las consecuencias no sólo lo afectarían a él.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K Rowling_.

 **Esta idea la estuve platicando ya hace mucho tiempo con una gran amiga que también es fan del Drastoria, me querida Rom. Así que, entre lo que leía viejas conversaciones y buscaba inspiración, me dije a mí misma: "Mí misma, ¿por qué no desarrollas la idea de una vez?" Porque, digo, al final de cuentas y a diferencia de otras ideas que dejé en el olvido, esta me sigue llamando la atención por más descabellada que os pueda parecer.**

 **En fin, les dejo el Prologo por mientras para que juzguen si vale la pena seguirla o no.**

 **¡Disfruten y gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Mariposas del Pasado**_

 **Prologo**

El proceso de como las profecías terminaban en el departamento de Misterios era todo una incógnita para la comunidad mágica . A veces ni el propio vidente que las predecía era consiente de que lo había hecho. Sybill Trelawney era una de esas videntes que tenía a cuestas varias predicciones legitimas, las cuales desconocía completamente. Incluso, entre ellas había estado la del 'El niño que sobrevivió'.

La profesora y ahora directora del colegio, Minverva McGonagall, desconocía aquella hazaña de su colega. Sin embargo, en alguna ocasión, Dumbledore le había advertido que había que tener cuidado con las predicciones de Trelawney pues sus poderes eran más acertados de lo que la mayoría pensaba. Ella, por su puesto, confiaba en las palabras del antiguo director y no creía que la profesora de adivinación fuera un completo fraude, pero jamás le había tocado alguna predicción acertada. Sybill no le atinaba ni al clima más obvio.

No obstante, las cosas cambiaron aquel viernes por la noche, cuando ambas mujeres se reunieron en "Las tres escobas" para charlar sobre la reapertura del colegio y los profesores de adivinación. No era secreto para nadie que Trelawney no quería seguir compartiendo sus clases con el centauro.

—Minerva, por favor —decía la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Entiendo tu posición, pero no puedo simplemente echarlo a la calle... —argumentó la otra bruja, hasta que notó un cambio extraño.

Las pupilas de Sybill estaban dilatadas, su mirada lucía perdida y vacía. La mujer se había quedado tan tensa como si la hubiesen petrificado y las cuentas de sus chales tintinearon por culpa de un inusual aire que la rodeó. Minerva pudo sentir frío y luego sintió el agarre de aquellos dedos delgados que se aferraron a su brazo con tal fuerza que pensó que le rompería el hueso. McGonagall no era la clase de bruja que se asustaba fácilmente, pero le resultó imposible no ponerse nerviosa. Para su desgracia, la preocupación aumentó más cuando la escuchó hablar.

—"Dos almas, destinadas a estar juntas, volverán a tener una oportunidad. El heredero Malfoy la reconocerá y la amará como a nadie más. Pero, como en sus vidas pasadas, podría terminar escogiendo a otra y entonces su corazón se marchitará. Una desgracia vendrá y la comunidad mágica estará en peligro nuevamente. El alma de aquel que le ha dado prioridad a todo menos al amor se volverá negra. Solo ella, la única que ha tenido el valor de confrontarlo en el pasado, podrá detener la tempestad..." —dijo la vidente, con una voz profunda y con un eco lúgubre.

McGonagall se quedó impresionada. No le cabía duda de aquella era una profecía autentica, muy distinta a cuando Sybill pretendía leer el futuro por medio de las cartas o la bola de cristal. Entonces, supo con toda certeza que algo tenía que hacer, pues si el destino la había colocado en aquella situación, era para que previniera la desgracia que se estaba avecinando. Aunque nunca hubiera pensado que el joven Malfoy realmente representara algún peligro para la comunidad mágica.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —se preguntó en un susurro, pensando en la chica mencionada en la profecía.

—¿Dijiste algo, Minerva? —cuestionó Trelawney, retomando su actitud de siempre e ignorando por completo lo que ella misma acaba de hacer.

—Nada, querida. Nada —le respondió amablemente la directora del colegio, pesando que lo mejor era que la bruja no supiera lo que había pasado. Aunque ella sí tenía muchas cosas que pensar y analizar. La carga de conocer el futuro era más pesada de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

O-O-O

La guerra había terminado. Hogwarts había sido reconstruido y un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar. Uno que otro estudiante, que no había podido completar sus estudios el año pasado, volvía al colegio para repetir su séptimo año. Alumnos que no habían podido asistir por sus estatus de sangre también volverían y ni hablar de los nuevos ingresos. Posiblemente aquel sería el año en el que el colegio tuviera más alumnos en sus instalaciones, desde la época de los fundadores. La emoción por comenzar el nuevo año era palpable.

—No puedo creer que lo escogieran a él como premio anual —decía una chica castaña, rodando los ojos al enterarse de que aquella placa tan codiciada había sido otorgada ni más ni menos que a Draco Malfoy.

—Supongo que la directora quiere promover el perdón y la unión —comentó una pelirroja, observando por la ventanilla del vagón.

El majestuoso expreso escarlata comenzó a moverse, dejando la estación de King Cross a la distancia. El vapor y el sonido del silbato se coordinaron, animando a los de primero a correr por los pasillos para buscar finalmente un lugar. Entre pisada y pisada, un pergamino tirado en el suelo era maltratado e ignorado. Aunque para quienes se habían tomado la molestia de leer aquella información, la conmoción no se había hecho esperar. El tema fue motivo de cotilleo durante todo el camino.

Lista de Prefectos

 **Quinto año**

 _Gryffindor:_ Loren Balzer  & Mark Emerson

 _Hufflepuff:_ Kathrina Karcher  & Anthony Burdick

 _Ravenclaw_ : Orla Quirke & Andrew Gruber

 _Slytherin:_ Prudence Armstrong  & Demian O'Farrell

 **Sexto año**

 _Gryffindor:_ Romilda Vane  & Ivan Osborne

 _Hufflepuff:_ Leslie Julian  & Darrell Hazlewood

 _Ravenclaw:_ Tara Swallow  & Brian Fenner

 _Slytherin:_ Astoria Greengrass  & Leo Dolohov

 **Séptimo año**

 _Gryffindor:_ Ginebra Weasley  & Danny McKnight

 _Hufflepuff:_ Judy Millard  & Allen McKeller

 _Ravenclaw:_ Cesir Lympha  & Arise Lympha

 _Slytherin:_ Cole Greyback y Kimberly Withrow

 **Premios Anuales**

Draco L. Malfoy - _Slytherin_

Hermione J. Granger - _Gryffindor_

* * *

 **¿Entonces donde me van a crucificar? Sé que tiene toda la pinta de un Dramione, pero vamos, me conocéis lo suficiente para saber que no sería capaz de escribir eso a menos que se tratara de un reto o que tuviese una pistola en la cabeza xD**

 **La verdad es que me sentí tentada a incluir en los personajes a Hermione porque va a tener relevancia, pero no lo haré. Esto es un Drastoria, sea lo que sea y a diferencia de ciertas personas (la cuales, por cierto, ya me tienen hasta la madre), no voy a etiquetar a la antagonista-piedra-en-el-zapato de la pareja principal.**

 **Os juro que una de las razones por las que he vuelto a escribir, pese a que sé que no una actividad que vaya a poder sostener con regularidad, es porque me pasé a buscar historias de Astoria + Draco y ¡joder! Toda la primera hoja de resultados está llena Dramiones u otras cosas que no tengo la más remota intención de leer, con una que otra excepción, pero no me jodan. Si de por si la etiqueta de Astoria G. tiene pocas historias y ahora resulta que casi la mitad son Dramiones, Darrys o lo que sea... ¡Arg! Momentos así odio que FanFiction permitiera etiquetar a más de dos personajes, la verdad.**

 **Como sea. ¿Por qué les dijo esto? Pues más que nada porque me quería desahogar y resaltar que, como pasó en mi fic de Inevitable, el Dramione estará sólo presente para desquitarme indirectamente de todas las veces en las que una persona mal de la hoya le hizo** **bashing a Astoria porque según el verdadero amor de Malfoy es Hermione** **(sigo teniendo ganas de insultar a la que escribió ese Dramione de "Hermione la usurpadora y Astoria la mal parida" -con todo y que después cambiara el nombre-).**

 **Okay, ya le paro. En todo caso, acepto críticas, insultos y lo que mejor os parezca c:**

 **¡Tened un buen inicio de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


	2. Capitulo 01: Voluntariamente obligatoria

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K Rowling_.

 **Seriamente pensé en ponerme a escribir una actualización de mis otros long-fic porque sé que se los debo, pero las ganas de seguir de largo con esta historia me pudieron más. Así que de una vez os dejo el primer capítulo.**

 **Aunque todavía no me hayan dicho lo que piensan, espero que al menos una persona lo esté leyendo y disfrutando.**

 **¡Besos y les agradezco que me lean!**

* * *

 _ **Mariposas del Pasado**_

 ** **Capitulo 01: Voluntariamente obligatoria****

El primer día de clases llegó y ellos dos en particular no podían creer que les hubiera tocado pasar la noche en la misma torre. Al menos no había sido el mismo cuarto. Aún así, no estaba resultando cómodo mirarse frente a frente a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Siempre eres tan apático? —preguntó Hermione al ver como su rubio compañero pasaba de largo, ignorando su saludo matutino.

—Prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios —contestó él, siguiendo con su camino.

—Podrías intentar ser amable —dijo la castaña—. Estaremos aquí todo el año —le recordó.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que contestó Draco, saliendo de la torre, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Apenas llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, una media sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro. Theodore, Gregory y Daphne habían vuelto también al colegio. Por lo menos no se encontraría completamente sólo durante ese curso y eso ya era ganancia.

—Buenos días —saludó la rubia Greengrass cuando el chico se sentó con ellos.

—No tienen mucho de buenos —bufó el aludido, comenzando a servirse algo de comer.

—¿Tan mal pasaste la noche con Granger? —lo molestó un poco Nott, sonriendo al notar como su amigo casi se atragantaba con el pedazo de pan.

—Suena horrible cuando lo dices así —acusó Draco, quien no pudo evitar voltear hacia la entrada y ver como la susodicha hacia acto de presencia.

—Debe de ser horrible estar tan cerca de una Sangre Sucia —mencionó Goyle de mala gana.

—No deberías de usar ese lenguaje aquí —le reprendió una chica alta y morena, Kimberly Withrow—. O por lo menos que te escuchen —añadió, sacando sus itinerarios de clases de entre el montón de papeles que llevaba con ella al ser la encargada de repartir los horarios—. Aquí tienen —los dejó sobre la mesa y se fue a seguir con su labor como prefecta.

Daphne se encargó de tomarlos y darles a cada cual el que le correspondía. Los chicos miraron los pedazos de pergamino con aburrimiento, ya sabían lo que habían ido a tomar. Sin embargo, de la nada, los cuatro pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par. Luego se miraron entre ellos, para caer en cuenta de que a todos les había aparecido aquella anomalía.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó Gregory, dejando la comida de lado.

—¿Estudios Muggles? —leyó la rubia con confusión.

Draco estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a quejarse con los profesores, quienes comían en su mesa muy quitados de la pena. No obstante, la prefecta de quinto año se paró detrás de él y suspiró con cansancio, al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para detenerle.

—Debieron de quedarse a escuchar todo el discurso de McGonagall —dijo Astoria—. Este año, la clase de estudios Muggles es obligatoria para ciertos alumnos —añadió tranquila, aunque en su rostro se notaba el disgusto.

—¿Ciertos alumnos? —preguntó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja.

—Si, todos aquellos que "voluntariamente" quieran demostrar su tolerancia —explicó, mostrandole que su propio horario tenía aquella asignatura.

—¿Voluntariamente? —repitió su hermana mayor al escuchar aquello.

—Te la puedes ir a quitar, pero entonces tendrás que tomar una clase extra en el Ministerio para que te den los EXTASIS—contestó, no muy emocionada con la idea. Lo vieran por donde lo vieran, aquello era una horrible jugada de la junta directiva.

Después de lo que había pasado en la guerra, promover las buenas relaciones entre magos y muggles se había vuelto prioridad. Los magos y brujas de familias puras eran principalmente el grupo más atacado por esas campañas de igualdad y amistad. Los ahí presentes podían recordar como durante el verano se habían visto envueltos en situaciones similares, donde simplemente no se habían podido negar. Lo que ninguno hubiese esperado es que también en el colegio los acosaran con lo mismo. Al parecer, el objetivo del Ministro era cambiar sus creencias a como diera lugar.

—No lo puedo creer —bufó Theo, negando con la cabeza.

¿No bastaba con su buen comportamiento? ¿No era suficiente todo el oro que habían donado? ¿Y toda la buena voluntad que se esforzaban por aparentar? ¿Qué diantres necesitaban hacer para que los dejaran en paz? Ellos, la clase elitista de la comunidad mágica, estaban siendo atosigados sin piedad.

—Me pudren el alma —gruñó el rubio, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿No basta con que tenga que aguantar a Granger? ¿Ahora tengo que aguantarme esto? —bufó y se levantó. Las ganas de comer se le habían esfumado.

Mientras Malfoy abandonaba el comedor, ciertos ojos verdes le observaban detrás de unas gafas cuadradas. La Directora no esperaba menos por parte del joven estudiante de Slytherin, pero tras mucho pensar y meditar lo que sabía, había caído en la deducción de que aquella chica de la profecía no podía ser otra que Hermione Granger. ¿Quién si no? Por eso los había puesto juntos como premios anuales, y esperaba que la clase de estudios muggles ayudara a Draco a comprender mejor a la chica. Debía de ser así. El chico se volvería una mejor persona y rompería los esquemas de esas retrogradas tradiciones puristas. O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella quería creer.

* * *

 **Lo sé, está de risa que el capítulo esté tan corto, pero a mi favor he de mencionar que "Por Obligación..." comenzó igual. Con forme la trama se desarrolla los capítulos se van haciendo más extensos porque soy rara (realmente no hay argumento lógico que valga) x'D**

 **En fin, les deseo mucha suerte y que comiencen bien la semana.**

 **¡Besos y saludos!**

 **-Ophe.**


	3. Capitulo 02: Gustos Muggles

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K Rowling_.

 **Pues sigo con esta tontera porque... ¡Porque se trata de mí, vamos! Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que cuando una idea se me mete a la cabeza, por más ridícula que suene, la termino llevando a cabo (aunque a veces me tarde años para terminarla). Por lo menos en esta ocasión tengo un esquema de la trama y de los capítulos, para al menos no perder el hilo como me ha pasado con los otros long-fics.**

 **Así que sin quitaros más tiempo, ¡gracias por leer y espero que sea de vuestro agrado! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Mariposas del Pasado**_

 ** **Capitulo 02: Gustos muggles****

El primer día de clases no había estado del todo mal, al menos los Slytherin de séptimo curso no habían tenido el infortunio de ir a la maldita clase de Estudios Muggles, ya que les tocaba hasta el siguiente día. Aún así, la demora no fue consuelo cuando la campana sonó el martes a las nueve y media. El grupo de Draco se juntó en uno de los pasillos del primer piso, antes de entrar a la clase. En sus rostros se notaba la inconformidad, especialmente en el rubio de ojos grises, quien aún tenía muy nítida la imagen de lo que había ocurrido con la antigua profesora de aquella clase.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? —preguntó Gregory, mirando a su amigo con cierta preocupación por lo pálido que se había puesto.

—Sí, claro —mintió, intentando apartar aquella escena que había tenido lugar en el comedor de su casa. Se contuvo para no vomitar, pero no por eso dejó de sentir la bilis en su boca. ¿Qué clase de tortura retorcida era aquella?

Para añadir más inconformidad a la situación, el grupo de Slytherin observó al resto con quienes iban a tomar la clase. De los Gryffindor sólo había dos locos que al parecer estaban ahí por verdadero interés en la materia, así como los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw, Cesir y Arise Lympha, quienes también asistían de forma voluntaria. Por otro lado, Allen McKeller, prefecto de Hufflepuff estaba ahí por la misma razón que ellos, ya que su familia seguía en juicio por presuntamente haber cooperado con los mortífagos. Así mismo, varios Slytherin estaban ahí, incluyendo a los dos prefectos, Cole y Kimberly. Sorprendentemente, no todos los de la casa de la serpiente habían sido obligados a tomar aquella clase, sólo aquellos que se presumía tenían ideales puristas extremos, como Harper, Bridget, Kaya y Raymond. Sumando a los Slytherin que habían vuelto para concluir sus estudios propiamente, la clase tenía un total de quince alumnos, posiblemente la clase más grande de aquella materia tan inútil y despreciable.

—¿Crees que el aula tenga suficiente sillas? —se burló Daphne, causando una risa por parte de Goyle.

—Estoy seguro que a Malfoy no le molestará sentarse en el suelo por caballerosidad —comentó Cole, quien se encontraba aun parado en la entrada.

—¿Por ella? —señaló a la rubia Greengrass—. No, gracias. Para eso está Theodore —respondió el rubio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando hacia el salón. Pasó a un lado de Greyback sin prestarle mayor atención. Ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero tampoco se podría decir que se llevaban mal. La única razón por la cual Draco no soportaba a ese tipo, era por la confianza que se tomaba con todos, incluyendo a la Mini-Greengrass.

—¡Serás pesado! —se quejó la aludida, entrando al aula detrás de él y dedicando una mirada asesina al chico que se había quedado como tope de puerta.

—Gracias —fue lo único que mencionó Nott al entrar después de Gregory y dejar que Cole entrara de último.

El ambiente y la decoración del lugar resultaba un poco extraña para todos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un liso material blanco y no de la acostumbrada piedra gris con la que estaba construido el castillo. Había varios carteles de papel colgados al rededor, todos ellos con imágenes del mundo muggle y en frente había un pintoresco escritorio con montón de lapices y bolígrafos, que resultaban desconocidos para la mayoría. Otra cosa extraña era que el pizarrón de detrás del escritorio era blanco y brilloso, nada que ver con el que utilizaban los demás profesores para escribir con tiza. Sin embargo, lo que más desconcertaba a todos, eran las sillas individuales que tenía un pedazo de madera en un costado, donde al parecer se tenían que apoyar para escribir. No, los magos no estaban acostumbrados a los pupitres escolares.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —saludó efusivamente una mujer que no pasaba de los treinta años y que iba vestida de forma muggle.

Inevitablemente los alumnos que seguían de pie, se sobresaltaron un poco, pero terminaron imitando a los demás. ¡Va! Entre más pronto terminaron con aquello, más pronto podrían irse de ese extraño lugar.

La nueva profesora comenzó por presentarse como Emma Goldstone y aclarar que pese a no ser nacida de muggle, conocía mucho de el mundo no-mágico pues llevaba años viviendo en él. Tras su propia introducción, les pidió a que los alumnos se presentaran individualmente. "Como se acostumbra en las clases del mundo muggle" dijo como excusa y consiguió que a regañadientes los Slytherin se presentaran con su habitual arrogancia.

Después de eso la clase comenzó. Los temas eran variados y se modificaban ligeramente con las preguntas que hacían los que verdaderamente estaban interesados en aprender, mientras que el resto escuchaba y veía las imágenes del proyector con aburrimiento. Los minutos trascurrían lentos para los que estaban ahí por obligación. Segundo a segundo se desesperaban más y se convencían de que aquella clase, lejos de incitarlos a aceptar a los muggles, los terminaría por orillar a cometer un genocidio que comenzaría con esa entusiasta y chillona profesora.

—¿Es verdad que los muggles tienen un lugares diferentes para bailar e ir a ver gente bailando? —preguntó Arise, observando con curiosidad las instalaciones que mostraba el proyector.

—Así es, hay bailes que son muy complicados, pero agradables de ver. Es cómo la música, a muchos les gusta, pero no todos pueden hacerlo, así que por eso se crearon los teatros. En esos lugares, los muggles que aprendieron los bailes y demás cosas complicadas, se dedican a entretener a aquellos que les gusta ese tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo el ballet... —contestó la profesora Goldstone, cambiando la día positiva para mostrar una imagen de 'El lago de los cisnes'.

—¿No es eso lo que práctica tu hermana, Daphne? —preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja ante la imagen que se proyectaba en la pantalla blanca.

—¿Y qué si lo hace? —contestó la rubia de forma brusca y molesta. Ella en realidad no aprobaba la obsesión que Astoria tenía por el ballet, por mucho que a la comunidad mágica de Francia le pareciera una maravilla. Los franceses también solían ser poco higiénicos, limpiándose con una esponja húmeda en lugar de bañarse, y no por eso el resto de la humanidad les imitaba.

—Nada, sólo que se me antoja verla —comentó de forma distraída, jugando con su varita sobre el escritorio e ignorando nuevamente la clase.

Theodore, Gregory y otros pocos que llegaron a escuchar se miraron entre sí con confusión. ¿En verdad Malfoy había dicho aquello? ¡Con lo mucho que detestaba las cosas muggles! Cualquiera hubiese esperando algún chiste satírico que humillara a la menor de las Greengrass. Incluso Daphne se quedó sin palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar. En más de una ocasión, Draco había llamado "duendecillo saltarín" a su hermana por verla practicar ballet, sin saber que se trataba de algo muggle. Lo más lógico fuese que la atacara con mayor saña al enterarse, pero no. No lo había hecho.

La clase prosiguió sin mayor relevancia y cuando la campana sonó, todos aquellos que estaban ahí por mera obligación salieron casi corriendo del aula.

O-O-O

Las clases ya habían terminado y la hora de la cena había llegado. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, pero otros tantos se encargaban de asuntos que consideraban más importantes que comer. Por ejemplo, Hermione había ido a la biblioteca a devolver y sacar varios libros que necesitaba para conseguir los Extraordinarios en sus EXTASIS. La joven castaña iba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues pese a tener que aguantar a Draco en la torre de los premios anuales, sus primeros días habían sido extraordinarios, sumando las cartas que Ron le había mandado. A decir verdad, se encontraba de muy buen humor, tanto que por perderse en sus sueños, caminó inconscientemente hasta la parte más solitaria de la biblioteca, topándose con una escena muy peculiar:

Ahí, en contra una de las columnas que formaba parte de los ventanales, se encontraban dos personas que no eran exactamente de su agrado. Uno de ellos era el arrogante de Malfoy y la otra una chica de Slytherin que siempre se había distinguido por tener aires de grandeza, o al menos así lo percibía ella.

Obviamente Hermione sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sin embargo, se quedó escuchando la conversación por la forma en la que se estaban comportando. Lo que más le causaba curiosidad era que esa otra castaña no parecía actuar como lo haría cualquier otra chica Slytherin ante la presencia de Malfoy y eso era reconfortante para varear.

—¿En qué diantres estás pensando? —preguntó la chica, mirando fijamente al rubio.

—En ti —confesó con total descaro.

—¿Te has vuelto loco o algo? —insistió ella ante aquella actitud.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, porque desde lo que pasó durante el verano, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza —respondió él, esbozando media sonrisa arrogante al ver como Astoria se sonrojaba.

—Lo que pasó no tenía que pasar —se defendió—. Fue solo rollo de una noche.

El rubio enarcó la ceja con escepticismo. Pese a que no habían podido hablar de aquello y que sus vidas estaban demasiado complicadas por otros problemas, él sabía que aquello había sido más de lo que Astoria era capaz de admitir.

—¿Así que, aquella noche, te hubiese dado lo mismo darle tu primera vez a Blaise, a Theo, a Gregory o al hermano de Pansy? ¿Lo importante era dejar de ser virgen? —preguntó casi con burla, provocando que la aludida le mirase con un profundo odio que concluyó con una fuerte bofetada que le cruzó la cara.

—¡Serás gilipollas, Malfoy! —gritó molesta y sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían por aquella denigrante sugerencia que la hacía quedar como una cualquiera—. ¡Por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien! ¡No soporto ese humor negro que tienes! ¡Y si me hubiese querido acostar con alguien más, lo hubiera hecho! —puntualizó, empujando al rubio con la suficiente fuerza par al menos escaparse del acorralamiento e irse de ahí.

Draco suspiró y se apoyó directamente contra la pared frente a él. Vale, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero es que la quería hacer reaccionar. No mentía cuando decía que en la mayoría de sus pensamientos la protagonista era ella. La pequeña Greengrass se le había colado hasta en los sueños y no sólo en los decentes. Honestamente, quería volver a besarla, a tocarla y a sentirla debajo de él. Cada vez el deseo era más y le resultaba difícil contener sus impulsos, justamente como acaba de ocurrir. Durante meses se convenció de que no era nada, pero apenas la volvió a ver en el Expreso de Hogwarts y la sangre se le calentó.

Por su parte, Hermione, quien había escuchado y visto todo, sentía la indignación de Astoria. ¡Menudo cabrón que era Malfoy! ¿Cómo se atrevía a acosar y a tratar como un objeto sexual a una chica que era menor que él? Si bien decían que algunas personas nunca cambiaban o que adquirían otras manías para compensar. En el caso de ese rubio desteñido, como ya no podía meterse con los mestizos e impuros, ahora andaba molestando niñas.

—Me repugna tanto —masculló, girándose y alejándose en el acto.

O-O-O

McGonagall, la directora de aquel colegio, se encontraba haciendo el papeleo de rutina que le correspondía. La nueva coordinación del colegio era ligeramente más complicada de cuando ella había estado como subdirectora. Había tenido que contratar tres nuevos profesores, incluyendo a Mary Macdonald quien había tomado su lugar como profesora de transformaciones, y además había decidido nombrar a la profesora de Runas Antiguas como la nueva subdirectora. Bathsheda Babbling era inteligente y muy capaz, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero también era una bruja que se apasionaba demasiado haciendo traducciones y ya tenía trabajo atrasado pese a llevar dos días de clases. ¡Por Merlín y Gordic! Ella tenía muy claro que el trabajo no era fácil, pero jamás pensó que su tiempo fuese a ser acaparado hasta el último segundo. Ni siquiera había temido tiempo de averiguar qué tal iba funcionado su plan de juntar a aquellos dos jóvenes y así evitar una desgracia.

—Minerva —le habló el retrato de Dumbledore, con amabilidad—. Deberías ir a descansar —le aconsejó, pues el reloj ya marcaba la una de la mañana. La mujer en cuestión sonrió tenuemente. Lo más sensato era seguir el consejo y dejar los problemas de lado, al menos por un par de horas.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Crucius? ¿Chocolates? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**

 **Siento que se me fue un poquito la mano con lo que pasa entre Draco y Astoria, pero creo que se entiende y tampoco quedó tan vulgar. En fin, en el siguiente capi explicaré un poco más y pondré cosas de Hermione.**

 **Como dije al principio, esto no va a ser un Dramione, así que en ningún momento los voy a liar, pero como la trama lo requiere, si les haré plantearse la idea por culpa de esa profecía mal interpretada y una que otra cosa que meteré por ahí. Igual, podéis estaros tranquilos que no habrá besos entre la leona y el rubio.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado en este nuevo proyecto.**

 **¡Os mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos!**

 **¡Disfrutad del fin de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**

* * *

 **Reviews Response**

 **Florfleur**

Aww, mal acostumbrada me tienen ustedes por ser lectoras tan lindas. ¡Que alegría que te gustara! Espero que siga así con forme avance el fic :3

 **MrsLGrint**

¡MUJER! ¡NO ME CASTIGUES TAN FEO! T.T

Jajajaja, yo sé que me lo merezco, pero hago lo que puedo por actualizar y publicar cositas Drastorias en mi tiempo libre -aunque no había subido nada a , si llegué a subir dibujos, así que ese es un puntito a mi favor, ¿no? ¿nope? *carita de elfo a medio morir*-.

¡De algo me tenía que servir ese monologo!

LOL, pues haré lo que se pueda y si quieres aportar ideas, soy toda oídos. En realidad se me lía un poco la cosa, porque se supone que Ron y Harry no regresaron a Hogwarts porque fueron reclutados como aurores, pero ya veré que podemos sacar para tener un poco de Romione y no sólo Drastoria con pedradas al Dramione.

¡Oins! Intentaré no desaparecerme por completo y dar señales de vida de vez en cuando.

Pero muchas, muchitas, muchotas y muchucientas (?) gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo.

¡Un beso, mujer! ¡Cuídate!

 **LuvMalfoy**

Gracias por tus ideas, linda. Las tomaré en cuenta. Y definitivamente, no, esto no es un Dramione y espero poder evitar en toda la trama cualquier situación que pueda darse entre Draco y Hermione, porque... porque no me gustan juntos y punto.

Y sobre lo que mencionas de que esto sea una parodia, pues no lo es del todo, pero sí puse lo de que los Premions Anuales comparten torre porque lo leí en un James/Lily... Aunque no dudo que existan Dramiones con ese argumento central para justificar como de repente dos personas que se odian a muerte se comienzan a amar de la nada. O sea, como dices, es super inmaduro creerse que del odio puro nace el amor, porque sea lo que sea, James y Lily no se odiaban, sino que a él le gustaba y a ella le caía mal, gran trecho hay entre eso y odiarse de verdad (que no se note que me disgustan tanto los Dramiones).

Okay, ya. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! ¡De verdad que me hacen feliz! ¡Un abrazo!

 **Jesare**

¡Gracias! Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo.

¡Un beso enorme!


	4. Capitulo 03: Cada cual con lo suyo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K Rowling_.

 **Yo no me canso, aunque me estén castigando sin reviews (?).**

 **Como sea, mientras alguien me lea, me doy por bien servida. Aunque he de mencionar que tengo una pregunta para aquellos que me leen con frecuencia y la he dejado a modo de encuesta en mi perfil. Pueden ir a contestarla, aunque no me dejen Review o si no tienen cuenta, pueden dejar la respuesta con un review donde mejor quieran.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, ¡** **gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Mariposas del Pasado**_

 ** **Capitulo 03: Cada cual con lo suyo****

A pesar de la creencia popular, ser Premio Anual no era la gran maravilla que muchos esperaban. Los beneficios que se obtenían no eran proporcionales a las responsabilidades y al trabajo adicional que tenían que hacer, o por lo menos así lo veía Draco, pues Hermione estaba encantada de la vida. Evidentemente, el asistir a los profesores y supervisar a los prefectos eran actividades que enriquecían sus conocimientos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser una labor tediosa.

—El último recorrido debe de haber sido completado a las diez —decía la chica de cabellera castaña, caminando a un lado del rubio, quien a duras penas le prestaba atención—. Tú te encargaras de que los prefectos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff ya estén de vuelta y luego harás el hechizo para cambiar las contraseñas de la sala común, ¿escuchaste, Malfoy? —informó, deteniéndose al notar que el chico ya no estaba con ella. Volteó mal humorada, pero sólo se topó con un pasillo vacío a sus espaldas. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? ¡Se suponía que la ronda la debían de dar juntos! Obvio que tampoco lo soportaba, pero las reglas estaban ahí por algo.

Hermione resopló y negó con la cabeza. Apenas llevaban una semana y de lo único que se convencía era de que no lo soportaba ni en pintura. Por las mañanas siempre era la misma historia, miradas de asco y una competencia silenciosa de quien terminaba su papeleo primero para salir de aquella torre que tenían que compartir. Luego, durante sus horas libres evitaban toparse, hasta que llegaban las rondas de la tarde, las cuales nunca completaban como debían de ser, ya que Draco siempre se largaba por donde mejor se le antojaba. Para el final del día, cada cual hacía sus reportes y se cruzaban únicamente al ir al despacho de la directora, pues al volver a la torre cada uno tomaba caminos diferentes con tal de no estar cerca el uno del otro. Se detestaban, a nadie le quedaba la menor duda de aquello.

—¡Ey! ¡Hermione! —llamó Ginny, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó la aludida, acercándose a su pelirroja amiga y de Ravenclaw, quienes se aseguraban que no quedara nadie en el Gran Comedor.

—Sólo unos cuantos glotones, pero ya se fueron a comer a sus salas comunes —contestó Cersi, esbozando media sonrisa y robando una ligera risa por parte de las chicas que le escuchaban.

—¿Y Malfoy? —indagó la chica Weasley, notando que nuevamente su amiga y cuñada se había quedado sola.

—No lo sé —se limitó a responder la aludida, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Aún seguía preguntándose el por qué McGonagall había decidido someterla a semejante tortura y nombrar premio anual a aquel rubio pedante, su mejor acierto era que aquella manera de endurecer el carácter.

—Seguramente habrá ido a hacerle compañía al Barón Sanguinario —se mofó el chico, volviendo a causar risas.

A decir verdad, nadie que hubiera conocido al Malfoy de antaño hubiese dado crédito a que se trataba del mismo chico que ahora se paseaba por los pasillos con el semblante serio y sombrío, cual fantasma. Evidentemente, la guerra lo había afectado más de lo que muchos podían alegar, pero desgraciadamente la nueva actitud de Malfoy inspiraba más miedo que desprecio en comparación con la anterior. La famosa frase de « _mi padre se enterará de esto_ » había sido remplazada por una gélida mirada de odio que muchos, erróneamente, decían que sólo la podía tener un asesino. Eran poco realmente los que sabían que Draco jamás había matado a nadie, pero el resto del colegio creía obstinadamente que se traba de un ex-mortífago que los comenzaría a torturar de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho los Carrow durante su docencia. Tonterías irracionales que Draco no se molestaba en desmentir porque por lo menos así obtenía un poco del respeto que había perdido su familia.

La mayor dejó de reír al contemplar aquella idea. Harry había dicho en más de una ocasión que los Malfoy le habían dado lástima y que por eso había declarado a su favor durante los juicios. Ciertamente, si uno olvidaba lo despreciable que el rubio seguía siendo, resultaba triste contemplar lo mucho que se había ensombrecido el aura de un chico tan joven. Incluso ella, quien había visto únicamente lo malo de él en el pasado, admitía que el rubio ya no se reía o burlaba como antes. Malfoy ahora era más serio y muchas veces se podía notar la crueldad con la que se expresaba, aunque algunos se lo tomaran como una broma.

—Ya, pues, vayamos hacia las torres —indicó Hermione, retomando las obligaciones que les correspondían.

Con eso y haciendo un par de bromas más, los tres estudiantes se dedicaron a terminar las rondas e ir directamente hacia donde les correspondía.

O-O-O

Después de cambiar la contraseña de Hufflepuff, Draco tomó rumbo hacia las mazmorras, donde los prefectos de su casa aguardaban a por él. Cruzó miradas con cada uno de ellos, asegurándose de que sus seis Slytherin estuvieran ahí y una vez confirmado aquello, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que atravesaran el muro de piedra antes de cambiar la contraseña.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —dijo a forma de despedida la prefecta de quinto año, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, Armstrong —respondió el rubio a secas, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Detrás de ella entró su compañero, luego Dolohov y Kimberly, dejando a Cole y a Astoria frente a él, ambos con una expresión de querer decirle algo importante. Obviamente, si a él le daban a elegir, Greyback podía irse por un tubo, pero fue la joven Greengrass quien cedió a la presión y se marchó sin despedirse.

—Me has de estar odiando en estos momentos —comentó el rubio más joven, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—No más de lo que siempre te he despreciado —confesó Malfoy, con la mirada clavada en donde Astoria había desaparecido.

—No sé que tengas con ella y sé que tampoco me interesa —comenzó a decir Cole.

—No, ese no es asunto tuyo —dejó muy claro el rubio, volteando a verle con aquella mirada fría que lo caracterizaba últimamente.

—En fin, yo te quiero hablar de otra cosa —aclaró el otro, antes de comenzar alguna clase de riña sin sentido—. Nadie te ha querido decir nada porque con esa cara espantas a la gente, pero sea lo que sea, la mayoría de los chicos están interesados en que audiciones como buscador. A estas alturas ya se nos han ido los mejores del equipo y como este año se va a retomar el torneo de Quidditch, queríamos por lo menos tenerte a ti como un haz bajo la manga —expuso tranquilamente, con un tono que dejaba claro que aquella idea no había sido suya y tampoco le causaba demasiada gracia.

—¿Por qué no me lo pidió directamente Urquhart? —pidió saber, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué no acabo de decirte que das miedo con esa pinta de asesino que te cargas últimamente? —la respuesta fue irónica y acompañada con una sonrisa burlona que terminó por robarle una risa al chico mayor.

—Aún me pregunto en qué pensaban cuando asignaron a ese mocoso como capital del equipo —dijo Draco de forma muy casual, más para sí mismo que para hacer conversación con Greyback.

—Igual el pobre no ha tenido oportunidad de hacer nada desde que ganó entró.

Ambos rubios sonrieron de forma burlona, ya que Urquhart era menor que ellos y pese a ver sido admitido en el equipo y elegido como capital cuando apenas estaba en su cuarto curso, los desastres de la guerra le habían robado la oportunidad de participar en más de dos partidos. Ninguno de ellos negaba que el chico, fuese lo que fuese, era buen cazador, pero debido a las circunstancias no tenía demasiada experiencia.

—Duele admitirlo, pero tú o Dolohov hubiesen sido mejores capitanes —comentó, como no queriendo la cosa y es que Flint y Montague habían sido buenos capitanes aún cuando no hubiesen ganado la copa de Quidditch, pues al menos se sabían imponer.

—Tomaré eso como un alago y no como un insulto indirecto hacia Urquhart —bromeó Cole, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea, puedes decirle que ahí estaré el domingo y que si quiere darse a respetar que al menos de la cara —concluyó con acidez en sus palabras, entornando ligeramente los ojos cual serpiente.

—Si le dedicas esas miradas al pobre, terminaré sirviendo como lechuza en lugar de cazador —ironizó el menor y rodó los ojos.

—Ya, Greyback, anda adentro que tengo trabajo que hacer —puntualizó, dando por terminada la conversación más larga que había tenido con aquel tipo desde que se conocían. A decir verdad, no era tan desagradable, pero seguía sin caerle bien.

El aludido bostezó y cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, se giró y dispuso a cruzar el muro de piedra.

—Por cierto, Malfoy, a Astoria se le acabaron los chocolates en la mañana —dijo de forma muy casual, como quien habla del clima—. Le gusta el chocolate blanco, ¿sabes? Ese que tiene pequeños trozos de fruta y que venden en Hogsmade... Silverash —y sin añadir más, dijo la contraseña actual para entrar a la sala común, dejando detrás a un Draco muy desconcertado.

¿Se suponía que aquello era alguna clase de ayuda indirecta? El rubio enarcó una ceja y tras hacer una nota mental para comprar aquel chocolate, se preguntó por qué diantres Greyback sabía tanto de Astoria.

—Odio que tenga las narices metidas en todo —masculló de mala gana antes de continuar con sus labores como Delegado.

O-O-O

Un nuevo día comenzó y los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana golpearon el rostro de Hermione, quien perezosamente se giró en la cama para evitarlos. Su despertador aún no sonaba, así que se dispuso a dormir un poco más, pero cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño, un insistente golpeteo en la ventana llamó su atención. Primero abrió los ojos y se quedó pensando, agudizando su oído con la intención de identificar bien el sonido. Si su instinto no le fallaba, aquello era alguna clase de ave picoteando el vidrio para que la dejase entrar.

—¿Una lechuza? —se preguntó a sí misma, levantándose lentamente.

Apartó las sabanas y se incorporó en la cama, apartando su enmarañado cabello de su rostro. Miró hacia la dichosa ventana de aquella habitación que le pertenecía sólo a ella y se topó con un pequeño emplumado gris que conocía bien. Ahí, detrás del cristal, se encontraba Pigwidgeon , la lechuza de Ron. Inmediatamente, una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que se levantaba y quitaba el pasador de la ventana, dejándole entrar.

Los paquetes que podía cargar aquella pequeña lechuza por lo general no eran más grandes que ella misma, pero aún así, llevaba consigo una cajita que le causó mucha ilusión a la leona. Emocionada y todavía en pijama, Hermione soltó el listón que ataba el paquete a la pata de la lechuza. Antes de desenvolver el paquete, se encargó de convocar un tazón en el que sirvió agua y una jaula para que Crookshanks no fuese a hacer de las suyas mientras Pigwidgeon descansaba un poco del viaje.

Una vez resuelto aquello, la chica se dispuso a abrir la cajita de cartón. Dentro había dos cosas muy sencillas: una cajita más pequeña de terciopelo negro y un pedazo de pergamino doblado por la mitad. A esas alturas el contenido de ambas cosas resultaba más que obvio, pero de igual manera la joven se tomó su tiempo para leer la nota, cuya caligrafía era inconfundible: « _Aquí se fue mi primer sueldo. Te amo._ » había escrito Ron y el grito de emoción se le escapó casi sin querer.

—¡Joder, Granger! —se escuchó el grito de Malfoy en respuesta al suyo y es que desgraciadamente, sólo una triste pared de bloques dividía sus habitaciones.

—¡Poned el hechizo silenciador si tanto te molesta! —replicó, sin dejar que aquel disgusto le robara el buen humor.

Hermione se sentía emocionada, feliz, radiante, llena de vida y un montón de cosas más que no era capaz de explicar con palabras. Al abrir la cajita negra, comprobó que había un fino anillo dorado, con apenas un diamante incrustado. La joya era de lo más sencilla, nada espectacular, pero significaba tanto para ella que no podía dejar de observarla como si de un tesoro se tratara.

Durante el verano, Ron le había dicho que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. La proposición había sido muy espontanea y en ese momento el pelirrojo no tenía nada a la mano, por lo que le había prometido que con su primer sueldo del Ministerio le compraría el anillo de compromiso para formalizar la petición que acaba de hacer. Por supuesto, ella aceptó, a sabiendas de lo impulsivo y testarudo que podía llegar a ser su amado Ronald. Le había creído, sí, pero también había estado casi segura de que al joven se le olvidaría aquel detalle hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Sin perder su sonrisa, se colocó aquel anillo y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta corta pero concisa: « _Ronald Weasley, eres el mejor. Te ama, tu futura esposa._ » Sonaba algo cursi y de hecho sus mejillas se tiñeron al releer aquellas simples lineas. No era muy dada a darle en el ego a su novio, pero en esta ocasión se había lucido y se lo merecía. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia la lechuzería, ya que dudaba que Pigwidgeon fuese a hacer el viaje de vuelta tan pronto, el pobre se había quedado dormido en su jaula. Bien decían que las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños.

Feliz de la vida, Hermione salió de su habitación y se topó con un desarreglado Draco, quien muy quitado de la pena andaba sin camisa por la sala de la torre.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me dejas dormir un jodido sábado por la mañana? —recriminó el rubio de mala manera cuando la vio.

La aludida rodó los ojos y como si no le hubiese escuchado, siguió de largo. No tenía tiempo para discutir necedades, menos aún cuando quien le reclamaba tenía todavía las marcas de las sabanas en su mejilla y cuyo cabello parecía un nido de palomas. Malfoy, lejos de intimidar, daba risa en esas condiciones.

Sin más, abandonó la torre de Delegados y fue directamente a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

O-O-O

Un par de horas después y tras ir personalmente hasta la cocina para exigir un expreso de café doble tan amargo como fuese posible, Draco hizo acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor. Con una taza humeante en la mano y cara de pocos amigos, tomó asiento frente a Gregory y a Theodore.

—Quedarte despierto para asegurarte de que Granger no se meta a tu cama te va a quitar años de vida —le molestó Nott, conteniendo la risa por su propia broma, la cual no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio.

—Tú de bufón tienes lo Goyle tiene de atlético —contestó mal humorado.

—¿Yo qué culpa? —se quejó el mencionado, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras comía tarta de melaza.

—¿Tan temprano y alegrándonos la vida, Malfoy? —rezongó Daphne.

La rubia estaba sirviéndose fruta de unas charolas que estaban algo alejadas, pero terminó por irse a sentar con el grupo que había pertenecido a su generación. Finalmente, ellos eran los mayores de toda la mesa de Slytherin.

—No he dormido un carajo y me he despertado escuchando los gritos de una loca... Créeme, Daphne, no ando de humor —advirtió con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no dormiste? —preguntó suavemente una voz detrás de él, que conocía muy bien, tanto que le robó una tenue sonrisa al saber que ella se preocupaba. Astoria apenas iba llegando al comedor y le había resultado imposible no escuchar la conversación cuando se acercó a la mesa.

El rubio se volteó a verla, acentuando su sonrisa al verla con el cabello sujetado en dos coletas. Le recordaba vagamente a un conejito, con esos ojos grandes y la naricita tan peculiar que tenía.

—Tú sabes porque —se limitó a decir y es que de hecho todos los que lo conocían lo sabían: Draco tenía horribles pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse a lo largo de la noche con un sudor frío y la sensación de estarse muriendo, pero eso no era algo que él fuese a admitir en voz alta.

—Tienes que encontrar una solución para eso, no puedes pasar toda tu vida sin dormir tranquilo —comentó seriamente Nott.

—Hubo una ocasión en la que dormí sin problemas, pero el remedio es un poco difícil de conseguir —dijo el chico, sin voltear a ver a su amigo y con la mirada fija en Astoria, quien se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de a que se refería Malfoy. Aquella vez que había estado juntos, se habían quedado dormidos en la misma cama, él abrazado a ella, no había tenido pesadillas o por lo menos ese parecía haber sido el caso.

—Ahogarte en alcohol no es precisamente una solución —musitó la menor de las Greengrass, desviando el tema y alejándose a grandes zancadas de ahí. Se suponía que nadie, aparte de ellos dos, sabía lo que había pasado y ella no iba a delatarse así como así y menos frente a su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó Daphne con ingenuidad.

—Su gran odio por mi persona —bufó el rubio, rodando los ojos y volviendo a concentrarse en su café.

Para ser sincero, a esas alturas comenzaba a pensar que Astoria realmente lo detestaba y que aquella indiferencia no era mera negación de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El día anterior le había dado los chocolates que presuntamente eran los favoritos de la chica y a cambio sólo había recibido un seco « _gracias_ » sin siquiera hacer contacto visual. Tal vez, él era el que estaba mal y efectivamente lo suyo únicamente había sido rollo de una noche, uno demasiado bueno que todavía no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Crucius? ¿Avadas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Tomates? ¿Patadas? ¿Algo? ¡Ya saben que todo es bien recibido!**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, aparte de que ya tengo estructuradas las vidas pasadas que iré mostrando más adelante conforme me adentre más en el argumento principal de esta historia. Se podría decir que todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos más que solo sean de ambientación, como este. Igual espero que estén siendo de vuestro agrado.**

 **¡Os mando muchos besos y comiencen la semana con ánimo!**

 **Pd. Si alguien le gusta el Rol en los Foros, haced el favor de contactarme por MP o Facebook.**

 **-Ophe.**

* * *

 **Reviews Response**

 **MrsLGrint**

Really! Sabes que a mí me encanta darles gusto, aunque en esta ocasión he de decir que si lo hago al pie de la letra, me voy a quedar sin argumento principal xDU

A mi defensa sólo puedo decir: ¡Tenedme fe! ¡El Dramione no va a parecer tal!

Ahora bien, más directamente, sobre lo que me dices, no había considerado la idea de que Ron pisara Hogwarts, pero podría ser. Igual también algunas citas en Hogsmade podría haber por ahí. No prometo mucho, que lo mío no es el Romione, pero la menos aseguro que si habrá Drastoria como para sufrir un coma diavetico en algunos casos.

En fin, linda, ¡gracias por no quitarme tu apoyo!

Espero seguir ganando algunos puntos estos días, porque no sé que tan activa pueda seguir cuando comiencen las clases.

¡Besos y saludos!


End file.
